Une vie différente
by gabrielle prince
Summary: Tous pensaient que Lily était du coté de la lumière. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a donné naissance à son fils. Maintenant il grandit, montrant a quel point le fils de Lord Voldemort peut être démoniaque. SLASH
1. Prologue

Titre : Une différente vie

Résumer : ils ont tous pensé que Lily était du coté de la lumière. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a donné naissance à son fils. Maintenant Erus Jedusort grandit, montrant a quel point le fils de Lord Voldemort peut être démoniaque. Bien sur, la lumière ne sait pas ce fait. SLASH

Disclamer : cette fiction appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire.

Spoilers : aucun

Autre note : l'auteur change totalement Hermione, celle-ci sera une sorcière de sang pur qui aime les arts sombre et elle a envie de blesser les moldus depuis qu'elle a été maltraitée dans un orphelinat moldus. Harry ne sera pas connu sous ce nom mais en tant que Erus Sicarius Salazar Jedusort. Lily sera aussi un sorciere de sang pur.

Je préviens que dans cette fic il y a une relation yaoi (relation entre homme)

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Tom Elvis Jedusort, également connu pour le reste de l'univers magique comme le Seigneur noir Voldemort s'agenouilla devant la crèche et regarda l'enfant en son sein. L'enfant le regarda avec de grands yeux verts innocents. Il sourit et ramassa le nourrisson. Il chatouilla le ventre du bébé qui rigola.

« Erus » dit à voix haute Voldemort et à sa grande surprise que l'enfant tourna ses yeux vers lui «Oui ... Erus sera ton nouveau nom. L'aime tu?"

Harry, ou plutôt Erus à partir de maintenant, la tête inclinée et riaient encore. Il empoigna les robes sombres de Sorcier et s'enfouis dans les replis du tissu. Voldemort couru un long doigt le long de la joue d'Erus et murmura doucement:

«Mon enfant ... pensé qu'elle a essayé de te cacher, alors cela est arrivé. Insensé, elle était parfois tellement insensée, Erus, ta mère je peux à peine y croire. »

Il se retourna et enjamba le corps mort de Lily Potter. Il ne l'a regarda pas une seul fois. Il descendit les escaliers et regarda le salon qu'il avait détruit dans sa colère. James Potter était toujours vivant, même s'il perdait du sang rapidement de ses nombreuses blessures. Il était inconscient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux, pensant pendant un petit moment. Puis il haussa les épaules et laissa l'homme pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa femme morte et son «enfant» disparu. Ou plutôt morts depuis que Voldemort avait laissé une grande flaque de sang dans la crèche pour le spectacle. Il ne veut pas que quiconque sache qu'Harry James Potter et Erus ont été liés en aucune façon.

Le dit enfant rigola en voyant le mourant allongé sur le sol. Voldemort s'arrêta et regarda son enfant un peu sous le choc. Puis, cligna des yeux et un sourire commença à se former. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait besoin de vérifier, juste pour voir si c'était vrai ce qu'il avait vu.

«Tu aime ça?" roucoula Voldemort à l'enfant, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants. «Oh, tu fais un héritier parfait pour moi, un peu."

Il souriait comme un fou aujourd'hui. Son enfant a été témoin d'un homme mourant et semblait apprécier. Par tous les regards, il sembla qu'Erus était exactement comme son père. Il disparu par la porte et laissa derrière lui une maison détruite, une mère morte et son mari mourant. Ses deux plus proches serviteurs, pas de domestiques, mais pas _d_es _amis_, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy, l'attendaient. Ils le vire venir et sourirent. Il était pratiquement vibrant de bonheur, une émotion nouvelle pour lui, mais ne sera pas la dernière fois. Il était en effet un peu étrange de voir un homme comme Voldemort sourire et chatouiller un petit enfant, mais les deux Mangemorts s'y habitueront.

Les deux amis des Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin arrivèrent à la maison seulement un peu plus tard avec le grand Albus Dumbledore et trouvèrent James qui était toujours en vie. Mais Lily était morte. Ils trouvèrent également le traître, Peter Pettigrew, qui sans succès, avait tenté de retrouver Voldemort, mais avait été tué par Severus et Lucius avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et l'enfant des Potter, Harry James Potter, était censé être mort.

Oh, ils avait tort ...


	2. Chapter 1: Comment se faitil?

Titre : une vie différente

Résumer : ils ont tous pensé que Lily était du coté de la lumière. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a donné naissance à son fils. Maintenant Erus Jedusort grandit, montrant a quel point le fils de Lord Voldemort peut être démoniaque. Bien sur, la lumière ne sait pas ce fait. SLASH

Disclamer : cette fiction appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire.

Spoilers : aucun

Autre note : l'auteur change totalement Hermione, celle-ci sera une sorcière de sang pur qui aime les arts sombre et elle a envie de blesser les moldus depuis qu'elle a été maltraitée dans un orphelinat moldus. Harry ne sera pas connu sous ce nom mais en tant que Erus Sicarius Salazar Jedusort. Lily sera aussi un sorciere de sang pur.

Je préviens que dans cette fic il y a une relation yaoi (relation entre homme)

Chapitre 1: Comment se fait-il?

**1975**

Lily Evans, quinze ans, regarda autour de la forêt pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivie. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle ne vit personne. Avec les étudiants de Poudlard, tu ne pourrais jamais être sûr. Elle avait pris beaucoup de précaution pour sortir cette nuit, donc pas même le grand Dumbledore savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit cette nuit.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour être prise dans l'étreinte d'un homme. Elle sourit gentiment au bel homme, qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe et lui dit:

«Réussi à tromper Potter?"

«Oui», dit-elle. "J'ai juste besoin de balancer mes hanches et il suit chaque ordre que je donne."

«As-tu trouvé les réponses?"

«Ouais», répondit-elle. «J'ai été en effet adopté comme vous le soupçonnez, Tom. Je n'ai pas une trace de Moldus en moi. Je ne le dirais à personne du côté de la lumière, ils ne sauront jamais que je sais quelque chose sur mes vrais parents. " Elle l'embrassa étroitement, pressa son corps au sien, senti la chaleur s'infiltrer en elle. Elle leva les yeux avec un large sourire.

Tom Jedusor sourit et tourna le dos. Elle fera la porteuse parfaite pour son enfant, et une partenaire idéale.

-O-

**1980**

Lily Evans, 20 ans, a regarda l'enfant dans ses bras. Le bébé dormait paisiblement et elle se retourna pour regarder sa baguette. Tellement facile. Une malédiction et l'enfant serait mort. Mais ... elle ne pouvait pas. La sorcière se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle ne pourrait jamais lever la main sur cet enfant. Au contraire, elle lèverait sa baguette contre elle-même.

C'était une belle journée dehors, le soleil brillait et il faisait chaud, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser à apprécier. Elle regarda de nouveau l'enfant. Des yeux verts perçant regardaient vers elle.

"Salut", murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque à l'enfant. «Les choses ne sont pas allés exactement comme je m'y attendais."

L'enfant pencha sa tête et semblait penser.

"Dieu," dit-elle en désespoir de cause. «Tu agis comme lui, même si tu es à peine âgé de quelques jours."

Le garçon leva et tendit sa petite main pour toucher son visage. Elle pouvait sentir les pouvoirs vibrer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ses larmes pendant qu'elle parlait:

" Tu vas probablement être une image partagé de lui. Il était un homme très beau tu sais. Si heureux quand il a entendu que j'étais enceinte. Et maintenant, il est très bouleversé."

L'enfant réduit ses yeux, se demander pourquoi, sans la nécessité des mots. Comme s'il comprenait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée, mais après tout il était le fils d'un homme grand et puissant.

«Je me suis détournée», Lily chuchote sa réponse. «Je lui ai tourné le dos pour James. J'ai très vite séduis James et lui ai fait croire que tu étais son enfant. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter de sorts ou prendre des potions pour le confirmer."

L'enfant regarda de nouveau, et gazouilla. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

«Il viendra», dit-elle en berçait son fils doucement. «Sais-tu ce que j'ai d'abord remarqué quand je l'ai rencontré? Ses yeux. Ils m'ont montré un pouvoir au-delà de toute autre chose. Ils m'ont vu, sous tout le je-sais-tout, labravoure de Gryffondor. Il a vu mes compétences Serdaigle, et mon coté Serpentard rusé. Je suis peut-être connu sous le nom de Lily Evans pour tous, mais pour lui, pour ton vrai père, je suis connu comme Lily Morphis Mortimer. C'est mon vrai nom d'ailleurs. J'appartiens à une famille de sang pur, mais mes parents sont morts et j'ai été adopté par les Evans. Ils ne me l'ont jamais dit, les imbéciles. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, tout comme ton père ne me pardonnera jamais. "

L'enfant pris un peu de cheveux de Lily et les tira durement. Elle a libéra rapidement ses cheveux et regarda l'enfant.

«Tu me détestes aussi?"demanda-t-elle doucement. «Je sais, je me haï moi même, mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé, je peux seulement espérer que ton père, Lord Voldemort, ne va pas nous trouver Et s'il le fait, Et s'il le fait, j'espère que je pourrais me faire pardonner pour le péché que j'ai commis en... le quittant. "

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre sera plus long.<p>

merci pour tous les reviews.


	3. Chapter2 part1

Titre: Une vie différente

Résumer : ils ont tous pensé que Lily était du coté de la lumière. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a donné naissance à son fils. Maintenant Erus Jedusort grandit, montrant a quel point le fils de Lord Voldemort peut être démoniaque. Bien sur, la lumière ne sait pas ce fait. SLASH

Disclamer : cette fiction appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire.

Bêta : Hime no tsubasa

Spoilers : aucun

Autre note : l'auteur change totalement Hermione, celle-ci sera une sorcière de sang pur qui aime les arts sombre et elle a envie de blesser les moldu depuis qu'elle a été maltraitée dans un orphelinat moldu. Harry ne sera pas connu sous ce nom mais en tant que Erus Sicarius Salazar Jedusort. Lily sera aussi une sorcière de sang pur.

Je préviens que dans cette fic il y a une relation yaoi (relation entre homme).

« Parler »

"Penser"

§_Fourchelang§_

* * *

><p>Chapitre deux: Erus Sicarius Salazar Riddle<p>

Le Manoir Riddle était vraiment un endroit magnifique. C'était plus grand que dans le passé, lorsque Tom Jedusor Senior et ses parents avaient vécu là. Toutefois, les personnes de la petite ville d'Hangleton n'avaient jamais vu le nouveau propriétaire depuis que les anciens étaient morts. L'endroit était bien gardé, mais les gens avaient rarement vu quelque chose de vivant prêt du Manoir Jedusor.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait toujours une certaine d'activité dans le manoir et à l'extérieur sur le terrain.

"Combien un petit sort pourrait faire aux Moldus," pensa le propriétaire de la maison avec un petit rire.

Il était actuellement debout près d'une fenêtre, regardant vers la cour. Un enfant âgé de dix ans, bientôt onze, était assis près d'un petit étang avec un gros serpent en tant que compagnon. Voldemort regarda son fils Erus avec des yeux affectueux et confiant envers Nagini pour garder son enfant en toute sécurité. Il se retourna pour se retrouver en face de ses Mangemorts tout en se frottant les tempes. Il avait été soigné pour un mal de tête lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et espérait chèrement depuis que ses Mangemorts avaient amené quelqu'un qu'il pourrait torturer.

-O-

Erus Sicarius Salazar Jedusort (oui, il savait que c'était un nom ridiculement long), le fils du redoutable Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, était actuellement couché sur l'herbe à se dorer au soleil comme un serpent. Nagini, qui était un serpent, suivait son exemple bien sûr. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. On ne savait jamais quand il s'agissait de ces deux-là.

Erus avait des cheveux noirs soyeux de taille moyenne, des piscines d'émeraude foncé pour les yeux et une robe d'un vert profond qui faisait briller ses yeux. Sa peau pâle avait été héritée de son père, tout comme son corps maigre et ses doigts longs. Il se retourna sur le ventre et soupira de contentement. Nagini leva la tête et cligna lentement des yeux. Elle se glissa auprès du fils de son maître et se recroquevilla à côté de lui. Erus s'enroula un peu autour de Nagini qui parla:

_§Jeune garçon, ton père ne sera pas heureux quand il verra tes vêtements.§_

_§C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai appris tous les sorts de nettoyage.§_Répondu Erus.

Le serpent leva les yeux sur le garçon recroquevillé.

_§Jeune garçon ?§_

_§Oui ?§_

_§Es-tu conscient que tu vas bientôt commencer Poudlard ?§_

_§Papa l'a dit aussi.§_Déclara Erus en se remettant sur le dos. _§Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici avec toi et papa. §_

_§Severus sera là, et le fils de Lucius. Tu auras plus d'amis, et ton père t'écrira. Poudlard n'est pas si mal.§_

_§Mais tout les nés-moldus, je ne vais pas les supporter.§_

_§Alors ne t'associes pas avec eux. Continues juste à garder ton sang-froid ; tu es un bon acteur.§_

Erus soupira et s'assit. Nagini rit à la manière des serpents et le garçon se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il sèchement.

_§Tes cheveux, jeune garçon ... tu as l'air complètement ridicule.§_

Erus murmura un sort de nettoyage et la saleté et l'herbe disparurent de ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas de baguette magique, mais il était déjà anormalement doué dans la magie sans baguette. Il se leva et tout à coup une chouette se posa sur son épaule. C'était une chouette brune normale porteuse d'une lettre. Y était accrochée à une patte une lettre pour Erus, qui la prit et regarda Nagini. Elle était en train de lorgner sur le hibou avec désir.

« Non, » dit-il au familier de son père. « Tu ne peux pas le manger, Nagini. »

§_Merde.§_

Le hibou décolla et Erus ouvrit la lettre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, et alors il dit:

« C'est ma lettre de Poudlard.»

Le serpent tira avec impatience sur sa manche, et il se mit à genoux afin que Nagini puisse lire. Le serpent appuya sa tête sur son épaule tout en lisant, et puis Nagini prit la parole:

_§On dirait qu'ils ne savent pas que toi et Tom êtes liés. Vas voir ton père à ce sujet.§_

Erus hocha la tête et, ensemble, rentrèrent à la maison.

-O-

Le sorcier cria alors que Voldemort lui jeta un Crucio . Le Seigneur lui-même avait l'air ennuyé. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent du sorcier qui se trouvait tel un tas sur le sol.

« Vous êtes sous l'ordre du vieux fou », dit d'une une voix traînante Voldemort à l'homme. « Maintenant, dites-moi leur dernier plan et je vous accorderais une mort rapide.

« Jamais », s'étouffa l'homme

Voldemort plissa les yeux. Il détestait quand on lui refusait quelque chose, surtout les jours où il était déjà d'une humeur massacrante.

"Crucio," siffla-t-il à nouveau et l'homme hurla d'agonie.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et une tête regarda, Voldemort leva les yeux et vit ladite tête.

« Je suis un peu au milieu de quelque chose Erus. » déclara le sorcier.

« Mais je devais venir te voir quand j'aurais ma lettre pour Poudlard. » répondis Erus.

« Tu l'as déjà ? Viens ici. »

Erus ouvrit complètement la porte et se dirigea à l'intérieur. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent et baissèrent la tête vers le petit enfant. Après tout, le garçon pouvait être plus terrifiant que Voldemort si cela s'aggravait.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude enjamba le sorcier sans soin et donna à son père la lettre. Voldemort caressa la tête d'Erus distraitement, alors qu'il lisait la lettre. L'homme de l'Ordre regarda l'enfant. Comment se faisait-il que la Lumière n'ait jamais entendu parler de cet enfant ? Ils avaient un espion dans le Cercle Intime des Mangemorts, et l'espion n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet du garçon ? Que faire si l'espion avait trahi la Lumière ? L'homme regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir l'espion de Dumbledore, mais ils portaient tous des cagoules, et ne put donc pas voir leur visage.

Après un certain temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux et dit à un Mangemort:

« Nott, sort ce sanguinolent membre de l'Ordre d'ici. Tu peux t'amuser avec lui. »

Le Mangemort s'inclina avec un sourire avant de commencer à faire traîner l'homme faible en dehors.

« Le reste d'entre vous, partez. Bien que, Severus, va chercher Lucius et Drago pour moi et reviens. »

« Comme il vous plaira Mon Seigneur. » dit l'homme à sa droite qui sortit avec les autres.

« Vous le traître ! » cria le membre de l'Ordre à Severus et toute l'agitation s'arrêta.

Severus regarda l'homme, sourit et dit:

« Avez-vous mit tout ce temps pour le comprendre ? Nott, cela te dérangerait de jeter un Crucio supplémentaire sur lui pour moi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé cet l'homme de toute façon.»

« Pas du tout. » répondit Nott qui continua à traîner l'homme.

Voldemort regarda son fils, qui avait un regard amusé sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'homme se débattre en vain.

Une fois les portes en chêne refermée sur les Mangemorts, Erus fut installé contre Voldemort. Il fut placé contre la hanche gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Erus essaya de trouver une explication sur le visage de son père. Quand il n'en trouva aucune, il décida de prendre la parole.

« Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » répondit Voldemort. « Je ne fais que réfléchir. »

Le garçon savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de descendre ; une fois que son père avait décidé qu'il voulait tenir Erus, il le faisait. Même si Erus criait, frappait ou essayait de descendre. Par ailleurs, Erus aimait tellement cet endroit qu'il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Voldemort et soupira. Il ne remarqua pas la façon dont Voldemort serra le parchemin dans sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent, deux adultes et un enfant. L'un des adultes avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et les yeux onyx. Il était vêtu tout en noir. Severus. L'autre avait les cheveux blond platine, les yeux gris, une robe d'un vert profond et une canne. Pas beaucoup ne savaient que la canne cachait en fait la baguette de l'homme, de sorte que la baguette était toujours dans sa main. L'enfant, un garçon, avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, des yeux gris et une robe presque noire. Voldemort posa Erus et dit:

« Erus, emmène Draco dans ta chambre. J'ai besoin de parler à Severus et Lucius pendant une minute.»

Erus hocha la tête et sourit à Draco. Le garçon blond sourit en retour, pris la main d'Erus et ils quittèrent la salle.

« Vous avez l'air inquiet Tom. » déclara Lucius.

« Je suis sur le point de laisser mon fils aller à Poudlard avec Dumbledore. » siffla Voldemort. « Je ne peux pas vraiment me détendre avec ses pensées particulièrement désagréable qui surgissent dans mon esprit tout le temps. »

« Il ne sait pas», déclara Severus. «J'ai déjà tout arrangé pour que votre fils ait l'air d'être étranger à la famille Jedusort.»

Le vieil homme allait et venait, se frottant les tempes.

« Vous ne connaissez pas le manque de maîtrise de soi d'Erus parfois. » Dit-il enfin. « Il est même pire que moi quand il le veut. Il pourrait tuer la moitié de l'école s'il se mettait assez en colère »

« Il saurait que vous n'apprécieriez pas, » déclara Lucius, un peu nerveux de voir son ami comme ça. « Vous savez qu'il ferait tout pour vous rendre heureux. »

Voldemort s'était finalement arrêté. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Severus », dit-il calmement.

« Oui, Tom? »

« Tu ferais mieux de garder mon fils en sécurité. »

«Vous savez que mon cœur appartient à votre enfant. Je mourrai pour lui," répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-O-

« Papa, je ne suis pas un enfant ! Pose-moi ! »

Molly Weasley plaqua sa tête contre son fils et regarda autour. Un homme marchait vers eux, sans doute pour entrer dans Gringotts, l'endroit que les Weasley venait de quitter. Ses enfants étaient tous dispersés, à l'exception de ses deux plus jeunes enfants, Ron et Ginny. Ron allait rentrer à Poudlard cette année et Molly était excitée à ce sujet, de sorte qu'elle ne laissait pas le garçon s'écarter un seul instant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme et son enfant. L'homme avait dans la trentaine avec des cheveux noirs courts, la peau pâle et les yeux rouges (elle frémit en les voyants) et avec une robe noire. Si elle n'avait pas eu si peur de lui, elle aurait pensé qu'il était plutôt beau. Il tenait son fils, qui avait l'air d'une copie miniature de lui, sauf pour ses magnifiques yeux verts, sécurisés sur sa hanche tandis que le garçon essayait de descendre.

« Non, Erus. » dit finalement l'homme afin d'apaiser l'enfant. « Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que nous serons à Gringotts.»

« Papa, je n'ai plus six ans.»

« Eh bien, il reste qu'il m'a fallu trois jours pour te retrouver avec l'aide des gobelins !» claqua le père.

Erus fit la moue et Molly le regarda. Le garçon avait été aspiré dans un coffre-fort ou s'était simplement égaré et était encore en vie ?

« Ce n'était pas ma faute, » déclara Erus. « Gripsec aurait pu me dire de rester à côté, et ce ne serait pas arrivé !»

«Il n'est pas ton serviteur,» soupira l'homme, puis il commença à monter les escaliers et passa devant Molly et ses deux enfants. «Maintenant, tu restes près de moi ou dois-je te collé à moi ?»

« Je reste près de toi », dit le garçon qui fut finalement déposé.

Molly remarqua que son fils regardait le garçon avec jalousie. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le reprocher à son enfant; le garçon, Erus, avait une robe bleu nuit et un pantalon noir avec une chemise noire. La robe avait été fixée à la chemise par deux broches en argent. Le garçon criait la richesse. Le tissu en soie de l'homme balayant son corps le criait aussi.

Le père prit la main de son fils et ils marchèrent dans la banque. Molly emmena ses enfants en bas des escaliers, sans savoir qu'elle venait de rencontrer le sorcier le plus dangereux au monde.

Erus resta proche de son père, comme promis. Ils entrèrent dans la banque et Voldemort se dirigea jusqu'à l'un des comptoirs. Le gobelin le regarda et dit:

«Comment puis-je vous aider?»

«Voûte Jedusort» dit Voldemort en poussant une clé vers l'avant.

Erus pris ce temps pour regarder autour. Il vit plusieurs autres enfants, mais personne n'attira son intérêt. Les enfants n'avaient jamais attiré son intérêt en général. Il aurait fallu prendre un enfant spécial pour qu'Erus s'y intéresse. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son père se mit à marcher. Il le rattrapa et s'accrocha à sa robe car il y avait plus de monde. Erus entendu le soupir de son père, et fut repris une fois de plus d'une façon plus indigne dans ses bras.

« Maudits soient-ils, » entendit-il murmuré par son père à la vue de tous les sorciers et sorcières.

L'enfant savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter, après tout, Erus ne voulait pas que la banque soit détruite parce que son père aurait perdu son sang-froid. L'homme était assez énervé comme ça.

-O-

«Erus, vas chercher tes robes chez madame Guipure», déclara Voldemort.

«Et toi ?»

«J'ai un certain travail», répondit-il, et hocha la tête en arrière dans la banque.

Erus pris les galions que son père tendait et Voldemort arrangea sa robe malgré les protestations de son fils comme quoi qu'il «n'était plus un enfant».

« Rendez-vous ici dans une heure » dit le plus vieux sorcier.

Erus hocha la tête et descendit les marches dans la foule. Voldemort regarda son fils pendant quelques instants, puis se retourna et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment blanc une fois de plus.

-O-

Erus s'ennuyait. Tester des robes n'était pas amusant du tout. Il regarda en direction de la sorcière qui s'affairait autour de lui à lui faire les robes qui lui iraient. À côté de lui se trouvait une fille. Ses vêtements criaient Moldus et Erus frissonna intérieurement. Il détestait les Moldus. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, capta son regard et dit maladroitement:

«Salut.»

«Salut,» répondit-il, car il savait que ce n'était pas poli de ne pas tenir compte des personnes.

«Tu es ici pour Poudlard ?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Ouais,» dit Erus. «Toi aussi ?»

«Ouais,» répondit-elle. «Je suis heureuse à ce sujet.»

«Oh ? Pourquoi ?»

«Je sors de l'orphelinat,» dit la jeune fille. «Je déteste être là-bas.»

"Alors, elle est orpheline," pensa Erus.

«Es-tu un sang-pur ?» Demanda-elle.

«Oui,» répondit Erus, confus.

«La chance», dit-elle. «Je suis juste une idiote née-moldu. J'aurais préféré être une sang-pur, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas obtenir tout ce que l'on souhaite.»

Elle était plutôt intéressante pour une enfant si jeune. Erus leva un sourcil, et elle continua:

«Mon nom est Hermione Granger.»

«Jedusort Erus.»

«Cool ton nom.»

«Merci.»

«Je ne peux pas attendre d'arriver à Poudlard,» continua Hermione. «Surtout pour les cours de potions et DCFM. J'aime les Arts sombre, mais je ne le dirais pas à n'importe quel professeur. Ils vont probablement commencer à me surveiller si je le fais.»

«Bon point», déclara Erus tout en réfléchissant sur les choses qu'elle avait dites. «J'aime les Arts sombres aussi. Mon père est un peu inquiet que je ne me fasse pas d'amis à Poudlard.»

«Pourquoi est-il inquiet?»

«Parce que je ne suis pas du tout sympathique, selon lui,» dit Erus avec amertume.

«Eh bien, peut-être que je pourrais le rencontrer et lui dire que tu viens juste d'avoir une conversation civilisé avec l'éternelle-ennuyeuse-qui-ne-se-tait-jamais-même-si-c'est-pour-son-bien Hermione Granger ?»

Erus ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand elle dit ça, et la jeune fille lui sourit. Elle semblait intelligente, mais il y avait une lueur sombre dans ses yeux bruns qui faisait se dire à Erus qu'elle penchait vers le côté obscur. Ou au moins, qu'elle était plus intéressée par ce côté que les autres.

«En passant,» dit Erus. «Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?»

«Oh, tu veux dire ce nid de rat ?» dit Hermione en pointant du doigt sa chevelure touffue avec un éclat digne de Severus Rogue. «Bof. Ça a toujours été comme ça, peu importe ce que je fais.»

«Allons à l'apothicaire demander un shampooing,» suggéra Erus. «Ou rechercher un sort.»

«Ouais,» dit Hermione tout en tirant sur ses cheveux. «Je pense que je vais le faire.»

«Es-tu seule ?»

«Ouais, ceux de l'orphelinat pensent que je suis un monstre de toute façon,» dit la jeune fille.

«Un monstre?» répéta le garçon.

«Parce que j'ai fait de la magie en face d'eux une fois,» expliqua Hermione. «Quand j'avais environ quatre ans je crois. J'ai fait voler un garçon plus âgé à travers la pièce.»

Erus élargi ses yeux légèrement. Une née-moldu ne serait pas en mesure de le faire.

«Nous avons terminé ma chérie,» dit Madame Guipure à Hermione. «Et ce sera bientôt fini, jeune homme.» Cette fois, elle s'adressa à Erus.

«Hermione ?»

«Ouais ?»

«Aimerais-tu passer la journée avec moi ?» dit Erus. «On dirait que tu as besoin de compagnie, et j'ai sérieusement besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.»

«Pourquoi moi?»

«Parce que tu es la seule enfant de mon âge avec laquelle je peux parler et qui comprends ce que je dis, en dehors de mon ami Draco,» dit le garçon.

Hermione s'éclaira au bout d'un moment.

«Si je ne dérange pas», dit-elle. «Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami qui aimait ce que j'aime.»

Erus se sentit désolé pour la fille, même s'il s'avérerait qu'elle était une née-moldu.

* * *

><p>Et voila un nouveau chapitre!<p>

merci pour tous les reviews


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Titre: Une vie différente

Résumer : ils ont tous pensé que Lily était du coté de la lumière. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a donné naissance à son fils. Maintenant Erus Jedusort grandit, montrant a quel point le fils de Lord Voldemort peut être démoniaque. Bien sur, la lumière ne sait pas ce fait. SLASH

Disclamer : cette fiction appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire.

Bêta : Hime no tsubasa

Spoilers : aucun

Autre note : l'auteur change totalement Hermione, celle-ci sera une sorcière de sang pur qui aime les arts sombre et elle a envie de blesser les moldu depuis qu'elle a été maltraitée dans un orphelinat moldu. Harry ne sera pas connu sous ce nom mais en tant que Erus Sicarius Salazar Jedusort. Lily sera aussi une sorcière de sang pur.

Je préviens que dans cette fic il y a une relation yaoi (relation entre homme).

« Parler »

"Penser"

§_Fourchelang§_

* * *

><p>Chapitre deux partie 2<p>

Voldemort n'avait rien eu d'heureux quand son fils avait trouvé une Sang de Bourbe comme ami. Mais ensuite, en écoutant leur façon de parlé de Fleury et Bott, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la jeune fille. Les seules choses dont les deux enfants parlèrent furent potions, magie noire et d'à quel point les Moldus étaient stupide. Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'air d'aimer les Moldus. Voldemort sourit un peu. Il est vrai qu'Erus avait trouvé une née-Moldu qui déteste les Moldus. Ou la fille était-elle vraiment une née-moldu ? Elle dit à son fils sur les fois où elle avait fait de la magie accidentelle, c'était beaucoup trop élevé pour une née-moldu.

« Euh, » dit-il, et les deux enfants se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard identique, manifestement contrariés. « Pour votre information, nous avons presque dépassé Fleury et Bott. »

« Oh, » dit Hermione. «Je crois que nous nous sommes un peu perdus dans notre conversation. »

« Un peu ? » répéta Voldemort qui lutta contre l'envie de rire.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de répéter ce qu'elle a dit, papa, » dit Erus. « Je l'ai entendu la première fois. »

« Tais-toi gamin, et allez chercher vos livres » railla l'homme, mais souriant tout de même.

« Comme vous voudrez monsieur, » dit Erus avec un air moqueur.

Voldemort secoua la tête aux pitreries de son fils.

-O-

Ils quittèrent l'apothicaire avec leurs ingrédients de potions et Hermione avec un shampooing que le vendeur avait suggéré à la jeune fille. Bien qu'Hermione avait été autorisée à l'acheter qu'après que Voldemort ait vérifié. Erus avait un peu taquiné son père, et Hermione avait ri de la paire.

« Maintenant, vos baguettes, » dit Voldemort en lisant la liste d'Erus.

« Ollivanders ? » demanda Erus et l'homme hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller à l'Allée des Embrumes et obtenir une vraie baguette ? »

« Parce que si Dumbledore le remarque tu auras des problèmes », expliqua Voldemort. « Utiliser des baguettes Ollivanders jusqu'à 17 ans et terminer l'école sont toujours ma suggestion. Seulement à ce moment je t'emmènerais à l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Erus fit la moue, mais n'en demanda pas davantage. Hermione hocha la tête, voyant sa logique. Ils entrèrent dans le poussiéreux magasin de baguette et Hermione fronça le nez de dégoût. Il fallu toute la volonté d'Erus pour ne pas faire la même chose. "Ce lieu n'a-t-il jamais été nettoyé? "

« Bonjour. »

Les trois se tournèrent vers la voix et virent un vieil homme. Il leur sourit et dit:

« Des baguettes pour Poudlard? »

« Oui » répondit Hermione.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je prends les dames d'abord? » demanda Ollivander à Erus.

« Pas du tout. »

L'homme demanda de quel bras elle prenait sa baguette, puis commença à mesurer. Hermione le regarda légèrement surprise quand elle se fit mesurée le tour de tête. Puis le sorcier commença à la faire tester différentes baguettes. Elle en avait seulement testé trois avant de trouver la bonne. Le bois était presque noire, 27.9 cm et avec un cheveu de licorne. Heureusement Ollivander manqua le sourire d'Hermione quand elle paya. Erus se retrouva a frissonner légèrement, elle était presque aussi effrayante que lui. C'était bon à savoir pour l'avenir.

« Et maintenant, M.- ? »

« Jedusor » répondi Erus.

« Jedusor ? »

« Oui, Jedusor. Type de nom idiot n'est-ce pas ? Originaire de ma famille d'Irlande, mais qui a perduré avec nous, » répondit le garçon.

Ollivander semblait revivre, Erus n'était pas un parent de Tom Jedusor. Maintenant le sorcier manqua le sourire d'Erus.

Les trois quittèrent le magasin une demi-heure plus tard.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il existait deux baguettes qui avait la même plume de Phoenix » dit Hermione, pensif.

« Moi non plus», déclara Erus. «Et toi papa ? »

« Non » répondit l'homme.

« Et identique au Seigneur des Ténèbres», dit la jeune fille et les deux autres avalèrent nerveusement. « C'est tellement cool. »

« Tu n'a pas peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres? » demanda le garçon.

"Je n'ai jamais vu son pouvoir comme le monde sorcier, donc je suppose que non » dit Hermione. « Mais je sais qu'il est fort, et craint. Donc, avant la fin de cette année, je serais prêt de lui, ou à lui rendre hommage. J'espère sérieusement pour ce dernier. »

Si Erus n'avait pas été rapide à tirer la manche de son père, Hermione aurait put voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la mâchoire pendante. Non pas qu'elle savait qu'elle parlait au sorcier le plus redouté au monde, mais quand même. Ça aurait détruit l'image qu'elle avait du père d'Erus et nous ne pouvions pas le permettre.

-O-

« Rendez-vous en Septembre ? » demanda Erus.

« Ouais, » dit la fille aux cheveux hirsutes. « Je ne peux déjà plus attendre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on est seulement milieu Juillet. »

« Maintenant, rappelez-vous, » lui dit Voldemort, et elle roula des yeux.

« Oui, monsieur, je n'utiliserais pas ma baguette » dit Hermione. «Vous me l'avez dit mille fois déjà. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes maintenant, alors que mon fils a enfin trouvé une amie, » dit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules.

La jeune fille leurs sourit et disparu hors de la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

«Allons-nous rentrer à la maison alors ? » demanda Voldemort. «J'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes. »

La plupart des gens ne faisaient pas attention à eux, mais s'il avait parlé de ce genre de réunion, alors il y aurait eu beaucoup de cris et ils auraient appelé les Aurors. Mais après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a tout simplement pas à se promener et dire qu'il va avoir une réunion de Mangemorts. Ce serait tout simplement stupide.

-O-

Erus feuilleta le livre d'enchantement pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois. La première année sera trop facile. Erus avait déjà traversé une valeur de première année, deuxième et troisième de potions avec Severus. Quand il est venu en DCFM, Erus était déjà passé à la sixième année. Enchantement et métamorphose était un peu plus difficile, donc il était seulement en deuxième année pour cela. Runes Anciennes étaient si intéressantes qu'il avait lu chaque livre qu'il pouvait trouver. Voldemort avait été légèrement impressionné quand un Mangemort ayant des connaissances en runes antiques l'avait informé qu'Erus savait avancées Runes Anciennes et n'aurait pas besoin de prendre la classe à l'école car elle ne gênerait que l'enfant. Les livres de divination aspiré, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été plus agacé si Erus mettait vraiment son esprit dans le sujet alors qu'il ne pouvait rien en tirer. La botanique était ennuyante, et Erus espérait qu'il y ait un bon professeur pour rendre la classe plus amusante. Et enfin soins aux créatures magiques; c'était une blague. Qui donc avait besoin de cette classe de toute façon ? "C'était entièrement une perte de temps", selon Erus.

« Es-tu vraiment en train de t'ennuyer ? »

Erus regarda Draco. Le blond était assis et lisait un magazine de Quidditch.

« J'ai lu tous les livres que je suis autorisé à lire dans la bibliothèque de papa, et tous les livres de cours de la première année » gémit Erus. « Pourquoi ne suis-je autorisé à lire des livres sur les Impardonnables ? »

« Parce que le vieux fou de directeur peut lire dans nos pensées. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai appris l'Occlumancie » dit Erus "Le fou sénile ne peut pas me rattraper. »

« Ne le sous estime pas», dit une voix douce et ils tournèrent tous deux la tête dans cette direction.

« Sev ! »

Erus quitta le lit et attaqua l'homme habillé en noir. Severus se mit à rire et pivota Erus vers le haut. Draco leur sourit. Erus rit lorsque Severus le chatouilla. Draco se leva et se joignit à eux.

« Deux contre un, ce n'est pas juste ! » dit Severus alors qu'il tentait d'éviter les deux garçons.

« Tu es plus grand que nous, c'est juste ! » crièrent les deux garçons.

Voldemort écouta les rires qui venaient de la chambre d'Erus.

«Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, je comprends pourquoi certains disent que le rire est comme de la musique » déclara Lucius quand il leva les yeux de l'échiquier.

Voldemort hocha la tête.

-O-

L'anniversaire d'Erus vint tôt et à sa grande surprise un hibou d'Hermione arriva quand il se réveilla ce matin-là. Il s'assit et bâilla quand le hibou tapa sur la fenêtre à nouveau.

« Je viens », dit-il, et se leva.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et pris la lettre. Le hibou le quitta avec une huée douce. Erus s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit la lettre.

_Salut Erus,_

_Tu as dit qu'aujourd'hui, le 31 Juillet c'est ton anniversaire alors j'ai pensé que je devais te le souhaiter. Tu aurais dû voir les autres visages quand le hibou est venu chercher ma lettre pour toi, c'était hilarant._

_Je veux vraiment utiliser ma baguette parfois, car les enfants ici sont tellement ennuyeux. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis et de ne pas te revoir à nouveau, alors je serre juste les dents et je pense que je dois aller à Poudlard, et tu ne peux pas y aller si tu as assassiné tous un orphelinat. Mais je suis bien tentée._

_Comment se passent les choses en plus de ton anniversaire ? Je m'ennuie tellement que j'ai lu tous les livres que nous avons acheté. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve certaines choses un peu trop facile. J'ai lu sur les différentes maisons aussi, et j'espère que je vais finir à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, si j'entre à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle. Tu finira à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle, je ne peux pas t'imaginer nulle part ailleurs. Probablement Serpentard pour toi, et Serdaigle pour moi._

_Autre que ces choses dans mon esprit, je ne fais presque rien. J'attends Septembre afin que je puisse te voir à nouveau. Tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse imaginer. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce Draco. Mais je te préviens, s'il m'appelle Sang de Bourbe, je le frapperai. Oh, c'est ce que je voulais te demander. J'ai lu dans une potion où tu pouvais déterminer les gènes d'une personne et la famille. Peut-être que toi et moi pourrions faire cette potion, et nous verrions si je suis vraiment une née-moldus. S'il te plaît ? Je veux vraiment savoir._

_Envoies une réponse si tu veux, Dieu sais que j'ai besoin de distraction des autres enfants ici._

_Hermione_

Erus courut à son bureau avec un sourire et sortit un parchemin. Il commença à écrire une réponse à la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes qui semblait si semblable à lui.

-O-

Voldemort était assis en train de manger le petit déjeuner quand Erus entra. Le sorcier leva les yeux à temps pour voir Erus arracher un toast de l'assiette de son père avec un sourire espiègle.

« 'Jour » dit le garçon avant de courir vers la volière.

L'homme regarda son fils. Nagini eu la gentillesse de lever la tête et fermer la bouche de son maître avec un léger souffle sur son menton.

-O-

Erus regarda la chouette blanche s'envoler avec la lettre d'Hermione avant de descendre à la salle à manger de nouveau. Le toast qu'il avait pris avait nourri les hiboux, car il leur donnait toujours des toasts chaque fois qu'il venait.

Quand il entra dans la salle à manger, Voldemort leva un sourcil.

« Lettre à Hermione » déclara Erus avant de s'asseoir. « Elle m'en avait envoyé une. »

« Je t'emmène aujourd'hui au Chemin de Traverse » dit l'homme une fois qu'Erus eut commencé à manger.

« Vraiment ? »

Voldemort hocha la tête et ajouta:

« Mon cadeau pour toi c'est terminé aujourd'hui, et nous allons le chercher. »

Erus sourit à son père, et commença à manger un peu plus vite.

-O-

Le chemin de Traverse était encore plus bondé de gens que par le passé, ainsi Erus ne fut pas déçus un seul moment. Voldemort avait d'abord fait quelques achats pour Severus, en lutte avec les sorciers et les sorcières dans la boutique pour les ingrédients des potions, avant de passer vers une boutique de bijoux anciens. Il marcha intensément à l'intérieur jusqu'au comptoir. Le vendeur leva les yeux.

« Aah, M. Jedusor » dit l'employé.

« Est-il fini? »

« Oui, Grimdell a dit qu'il allait y travailler toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Permettez-moi d'aller le chercher pour vous. »

Alors que le vendeur disparaissait dans une salle derrière le comptoir, Erus était presque sautillant sur la hanche de Voldemort. L'enfant avait onze ans, mais heureusement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres le garçon était anormalement petit pour son âge. Voldemort sourit à son fils et calma le garçon.

«Enfant facile,» murmurait-il.

Il avait élevé son fils à apprécier les cadeaux, et en ne donnait pas beaucoup pour l'anniversaire du garçon. Il en avait normalement un ou deux qui était d'une grande importance. Ce cadeau ne ferait pas exception.

Le vendeur revint avec une petite boîte. Voldemort eu le plaisir de voir qu'ils avaient même enveloppé le cadeau pour lui.

« Je vous enverrais de l'argent plus tard » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bonne journée M. Jedusor » dit le vendeur. « Ne fuyez pas dans la foule maintenant, Erus. Votre père va devenir fou si vous le faites. »

« Je doute même que papa ne me laisse redescendre, » dit Erus d'une voix traînante, faisant rire l'employé. « Je suis âgé de onze ans, et tu dois encore me porter comme un tout-petit ? »

« Pas un mot. » L'employé se mit à rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'agita alors qu'ils partaient.

Voldemort sortit de la boutique, en plein soleil.

« Pourquoi travaille-t-il ici alors qu'il fait des objets sombres ? » chuchota Erus.

« Parce qu'il est plus claire que sombre," dit Voldemort en retour. « D'ailleurs il a plus de clients ici. »

« Homme d'affaires intelligent. »

Voldemort marmonna son accord et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur à nouveau. Il fit un pas en dehors, faisant en sorte de ne pas être vu et transplana au Manoir Jedusor.

-O-

La famille Malefoy et Severus arrivèrent peu après Voldemort et Erus. Lucius et Narcissa avaient acheté pas mal de cadeaux. Severus en avait quelques-uns avec lui aussi, mais Voldemort savait que Severus voyait Erus comme son fils, ainsi il la laissa le gâter un peu. Le garçon n'était pas destiné à devenir un enfant gâté juste à cause de quelques cadeaux de plus qu'auparavant.

« J'espère que nous ne vous embêtons pas » dit Narcissa au Seigneur des Ténèbres avec douceur.

« Pas du tout » répondit-il doucement. « Nous pouvons ainsi prendre le déjeuner ensemble comme vous êtes déjà ici. Erus se serait senti un peu seul, si nous avions juste été tout les deux. »

« Nous serions très honorés » dit Lucius avec un sourire.

« En passant, Severus, j'ai tes achats » dit Voldemort.

« C'était rapide ! » dit le maître des potions. « Je les ai seulement demandé hier. »

« Et je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, alors j'ai fait les achats » répondit l'homme en donnant à l'homme aux cheveux noirs quelques paquets.

Il fit ensuite claquer ses doigts et dit:

« Fabella ! »

Une elfe de maison vêtue d'une belle jupe noire et une veste verte ayant un motif de serpent de couleur argent apparu et elle leva de grands yeux bleus.

« Oui maître ? »

« Préparez un déjeuner dans la salle à manger pour six personnes » dit-il doucement. « Et un peu plus spécial aujourd'hui. »

« Fabella fera un bon déjeuner pour l'anniversaire de maître Erus », répondit l'elfe de maison et transplana.

Et une fois de plus, Voldemort se demanda comment elle faisait pour se souvenir de l'anniversaire d'Erus alors qu'elle semblait oublier un certain nombre d'autres occasions spéciales.

-O-

Erus s'assis sur le canapé, et discuta de quelque chose avec Draco. Les quatre adultes se regardèrent entre eux.

« Je me demande ce dont ils parlent ? » dit Narcissa.

« Probablement à propos de Miss Granger » déclara Voldemort.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Lucius.

« Une sorcière née-moldue avec un amour pour les arts sombres, » répondit l'homme avec un sourire narquois. « Elle ressemble beaucoup à Erus. Ils sont devenus amis en moins d'une heure »

« Une née-moldu ? » demanda l'homme blond.

« Oui, mais elle est un peu différente » dit Voldemort. « Elle espère se prosterner avant que l'année ne se termine. Et elle semble vouloir effrayer les autres merdeux d'enfants de l'orphelinat, elle vit dedans en les projetant contre les murs.»

Lucius, Narcissa et Severus étaient bouche bée. Voldemort haussa les épaules et dit:

« Erus jette mes prisonniers contre les murs quand il est en colère. Bien sûr, il les tue habituellement, mais Miss Granger ne peut pas vraiment faire cela, n'est-ce-pas ? »

-O-

Draco soupira et dit:

« Très bien, je ne vais pas l'appeler Sang de Bourbe. Mais promet-moi que tu vas faire la potion dès que possible et comprendre d'où elle vient ? »

« Je le jure », déclara Erus. « Tu aurais dû voir son sourire quand elle a obtenu sa baguette. Plus tard, elle a dit qu'elle avait envie de tester une malédiction sur Ollivanders juste pour le fun, mais elle s'est abstenue. »

« Elle est comme toi » dit le blond avec un sourire narquois. « Maintenant, je suis réellement impatient de la rencontrer. »

-O-

Lucius et Narcissa avaient pour Erus quelques livres sur la magie noire et une édition rare sur les runes anciennes qu'il avait effectivement souhaité. Et puis Lucius avait trouvé le poignard de Serpentard et avait décidé qu'Erus le méritait. Erus ramassa le poignard et même Voldemort souffla.

« Lucius » dit Narcissa « est-ce ce que je pense que c'est ce que je pense ? »

« Oui amour » dit l'homme blond. «C'est le poignard de Salazar Serpentard. Je ne pouvais que penser à Erus quand je l'ai vu. »

« Magnifique », murmura Erus en faisant tourner l'arme dans ses mains. « Merci beaucoup »

« C'est un plaisir Erus, » dit avec chaleur le plus ancien Malefoy.

« Puis-je le voir ? » Demanda Draco.

Les deux garçons bavèrent sur le poignard et il fallu aux adultes dix minutes pour convaincre les garçons de poursuivre leur déjeuner. Même Voldemort, le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'agitait un peu sur son siège alors que ses mains le démangeaient de regarder le poignard lui-même.

Les prochains cadeaux étaient de Severus. L'homme avait tendance à donner des choses à Erus qui lui servirait à l'avenir, comme les livres sur le duel ou potions que vous pouviez avoir besoin à tout moment. Mais cette année, il avait un cadeau particulier, sauf pour les cadeaux habituels de livres. Erus regarda la petite boîte alors que les autres mangeaient le gâteau délicieux que les elfes de maison avait fait pour Erus. Il ouvrit négligemment et regarda pendant un moment.

« Erus ? » dit finalement Voldemort.

« Est-ce pour de vrai Sev? » demanda le garçon.

« Oui, ça l'est. »

Erus sortit une belle bague avec un rubis rouge sang. L'anneau lui-même était en argent pur. Voldemort regarda l'anneau, s'émerveillant de sa beauté.

« C'est incroyable », murmura Erus.

« Ce n'est pas seulement un anneau, » dit Severus. « J'ai placé plusieurs sorts de protection sur elle afin que tu puisses même parer une attaque d'Avada Kedavra lorsque les sorts sont activés. »

Le sourire d'Erus s'élargi et il glissa la bague à son doigt. Elle se réduit automatiquement pour s'adapter à son doigt et il leva les yeux vers Severus.

« Merci, » dit-il timidement.

« Tout pour toi », murmura Severus doucement.

« N'as-tu pas un cadeau pour Erus, Tom ? » demanda Lucius.

Voldemort hocha la tête et se leva. Il récupéra la boîte et la donna à son fils. Erus l'ouvrit et un sourire commença à se former. Il ramassa un médaillon et les autres eurent le souffle coupé.

« Tellement beau » murmura Narcissa.

Elle était faite en argent pur avec des émeraudes incrustées. Erus ouvrit le médaillon et une image de lui-même et de son père était à l'intérieur. Voldemort se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du garçon:

« Ce médaillon te protège autant que la bague de Severus. Mais il a aussi un miroir sans teins rétréci vers le bas, afin que tu puisses me parler quand tu veux. »

« Tu as l'autre miroir ? » demanda Erus.

Comme une réponse, Voldemort sortit un médaillon identique par-dessous ses vêtements, sauf qu'au lieu d'émeraudes, il y avait des rubis. Erus étreint son père, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

-O-

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'Erus était prêt à aller au lit, Voldemort vint à l'intérieur. Erus leva les yeux de son nouveau livre de potions et le rangea une fois qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait. Voldemort nota avec une certaine fierté que le médaillon était autour du cou d'Erus, et Severus aurait été fier aussi, parce que la bague était encore au doigt de l'enfant.

Voldemort borda les couvertures et s'assit. Erus leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit:

« Que faire si je ne finis pas à Serpentard? »

« Tu va y aller » assura Voldemort à son fils. « Tu es bien plus Serpentard que moi. »

« Mais si je n'y vais pas... tu m'acceptera encore ? »

« Oui », dit l'homme, et embrassa le front de son enfant. « Mais rappelle toi ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ta mère. Elle était peut-être une Gryffondor en apparence, mais elle était une Serdaigle de cœur. Elle a également appartenu à une famille de sang-pure qui avait ses racines à Serpentard. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Erus hocha la tête et Voldemort lui sourit. Le sorcier resta sur place jusqu'à ce que son fils soit endormi. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour à la salle.

Une bibliothèque prenait la plupart des murs, et elle était pleine de livres. Voldemort ne serait pas trop surpris si Erus finissait à Serdaigle. L'enfant avait toujours eu une soif de connaissance. Le lit à baldaquin avait été mis au milieu de la pièce, et pas beaucoup de choses étaient hors de ce propos. Le poignard Serpentard était couché fièrement sur une petite table en face d'une fenêtre. Les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent sur un sourire et il était heureux de l'avoir pris avec lui quand Erus était un enfant d'un an. Maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres compris ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire en disant que l'amour vous rendait plus fort. Lorsqu'il avait récupéré son fils, l'amour qu'il possédait avait grandi de plus en plus pour son fils unique.

Il était vraiment heureux qu'Harry James Potter fut Erus Sicarius Salazar Jedusort, le fils de Lord Voldemort. Et rien ne pouvait lui enlever ce bonheur et cet amour loin de lui, pas même le grand Albus Dumbledore, qui ne savait même pas que Voldemort avait surmonté sa peur de l'amour.

* * *

><p>Encore merci pour vos reviews<p> 


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

Titre: Une vie différente

Résumer : ils ont tous pensé que Lily était du coté de la lumière. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a donné naissance à son fils. Maintenant Erus Jedusort grandit, montrant a quel point le fils de Lord Voldemort peut être démoniaque. Bien sur, la lumière ne sait pas ce fait. SLASH

Disclamer : cette fiction appartient à Tiro. Je ne fais que traduire.

Bêta : Hime no tsubasa

Spoilers : aucun

Autre note : l'auteur change totalement Hermione, celle-ci sera une sorcière de sang pur qui aime les arts sombre et elle a envie de blesser les moldu depuis qu'elle a été maltraitée dans un orphelinat moldu. Harry ne sera pas connu sous ce nom mais en tant que Erus Sicarius Salazar Jedusort. Lily sera aussi une sorcière de sang pur.  
>Je préviens que dans cette fic il y a une relation yaoi (relation entre homme).<p>

« Parler »  
>"Penser"<br>§_Fourchelang§_

_Désolé du retard mais ma beta avait un problème d'ordinateur. Mais maintenant ça ira._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois: Poudlard répond l'héritier foncé première partie<strong>

Erus n'avait jamais pensé que le temps pouvait passer si vite. On était fin août et bientôt, il allait quitter le Manoir Jedusort pour Poudlard. Hermione et lui s'étaient envoyés des lettres, et pour dire vrai, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour faire cette potion afin de voir qui était vraiment Hermione.

La veille du départ d'Erus pour Poudlard, Fabella fit un dîner spécial juste pour le garçon. Quand il entra dans la salle à manger et vu la nourriture, il s'arrêta. Voldemort semblait bouder alors qu'il regardait la nourriture.

« Papa ? » dit Erus. « Il y a assez de nourriture pour satisfaire une horde d'Hippogriffes.»

« Plains-toi à Fabella, pas à moi» murmura l'homme. « Elle n'a pas suivit mes ordres d'amener un dîner léger pour la veille où tu t'en vas. Cette elfe de maison t'aime trop.»

« Elle veut juste s'assurer que je mange assez. »

« Assez ? Est-ce qu'elle pense que tu es une horde d'Hippogriffes ? » Demanda Voldemort ironiquement, en entendant les paroles de son fils.

Erus tira la langue et s'assit à table. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Voldemort prit la parole:

« Tu as tout emballé ?»

« Presque », répondit le garçon. « Je dois encore ranger mes vêtements, mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Voldemort hocha la tête et continua à piquer distraitement sa nourriture. Il avait de plus en plus perdu l'appétit à mesure que l'heure de quitter son fils approchait, qui allait être à proximité du vieux fou. Au moins le garçon semblait partager l'aversion de son père pour le directeur actuel de Poudlard.

-O-

Erus n'était pas content alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la gare. Comment les moldus pouvaient-ils toujours dire qu'il était impoli de fixer les gens, alors que pourtant eux le faisaient tout le temps ? Voldemort n'avait pas l'air heureux non plus, mais il les ignora et continua à marcher.

Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de robes noires, de sorte qu'ils se distinguaient nettement à côté de tous les vêtements moldus. Erus avait été tenté de jeter un sort à certains moldus pour les faire cesser de les regarder, mais la main de Voldemort sur son épaule l'arrêta. Ils arrivèrent devant le mur pour se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾, où il y avait déjà un tas de têtes rousses.

« Weasley ? » demanda doucement Erus et Voldemort hocha la tête.

Molly se retourna à temps pour les voir se rapprocher. Elle se souvint du jour où elle les avait vus à Gringotts, et elle espérait fortement que Ron ne les reconnaîtrait pas. Le garçon avait beaucoup parlé d'enfants gâtés et aucun doute qu'il se référait à cet enfant, Erus.

« Voulez-vous passer avant nous? » demanda Molly avec un sourire.

« Si cela ne dérange pas » répondit doucement Voldemort.

Comme la femme hocha la tête, Voldemort se tourna vers son fils et leva un sourcil. Erus soupira et marcha droit devant lui. Il passa la barrière et se retrouva au quai 9 ¾. Son père suivi peu de temps après.

Tandis que les enfants Weasley commencèrent à arriver, Erus regarda autour de lui pour trouver une tête aux cheveux hirsutes. Il ne trouva pas Hermione à cause de la présence des Weasley devant lui. Il entendit soudain Ron dire:

« Hey, je me demande ce qui s'est passé avec ses cheveux ! »

Il entendit ensuite les ricanements des jumeaux et se retourna. Hermione venait de traverser le mur, détonait sur les têtes rousses, qui n'avaient cessé leurs railleries. Erus décida d'être le garçon cruel qu'il était en réalité et se dirigea vers elle.

« Salut Hermione » dit-il

« Erus, » dit-elle. « je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles de toute la semaine ! »

« Idem pour toi » répondit-il. « Es-tu allée jusqu'au bout de ton plan pour tuer les gosses ? »

Les roux pâlirent et Hermione sourit.

« Non, » dit-elle « mais je leur ai donné une leçon. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il y avait une fenêtre au lieu d'un mur ? »

« Génial » dit-il. « Donc, tu as jeté un gosse par la fenêtre ? »

« Un accident, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Il a 'glissé. »

«Je le crois que si je le veux » déclara Erus. « Allons-y, papa nous attend. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Ils laissèrent derrière les trois têtes rousses. Voldemort les regarda des pieds à la tête et dit:

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui » répondirent-ils en même temps.

Il soupira et se frotta les tempes. Il ne manqua pas le regard de Molly Weasley fixé sur lui. Il regarda la femme et lui montra ses dents en un rictus avant d'emmener les deux enfants plus loin.

« Je déteste les Weasley » dit-il tout en poussant les enfants à le suivre. « Traîtres à leur sang. »

« Ah, il y a Draco! » dit Erus.

« Je n'en ais pas terminé avec toi pour l'instant, Erus » lui dit Voldemort qui prit une bonne prise sur l'épaule de son fils. « Laisses Hermione le rejoindre. »

« Il a promis de ne pas t'appeler Sang de Bourbe » dit Erus à la jeune fille. « S'il le fait, t'as la permission de le frapper. »

« D'accord » dit-elle en poussant son chariot plus loin. Le blond aperçut la jeune fille et lui fit signe.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Erus à son père.

Voldemort se mit à genoux, ne se souciant pas que sa robe devienne sale. Il saisit son fils par les épaules et dit:

« Maintenant, rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Ne pas s'associer aux Gryffondors ? » dit Erus avec un sourcil levé.

« En plus de cela » dit Voldemort en roulant des yeux.

« Eh bien excuses-moi, mais tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses. Très bien, ne sois être dupé par Albus Dumbledore, éviter les questions sur la famille, si on m'interroge, dire que ma famille vient d'Irlande et si un problème surgit, te contacter à travers le miroir ou aller chez Sev. _J'ai déjà compris. _»

« Sois juste certain, » répondit Voldemort en faisant quelques derniers ajustements à la robe d'Erus avant de l'étreindre brièvement. « Fais juste attention, et dis-moi les résultats de la potion que toi et Hermione avez prévu de faire. »

« Je le ferais » déclara Erus. « Je ... Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi » dit Voldemort. «Je pourrais t'envoyer Nagini pour vérifier. »

« OK » murmura-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par lâcher son fils et lui sourit légèrement.

« Maintenant, vas voir Drago et Hermione avant qu'ils ne se mordent mutuellement »

Erus sourit et sauta dans le train. Voldemort avait rétréci les bagages du garçon afin que personne ne les tripotes.

« Envoies-moi un message plus tard » rappela l'homme.

« Ouais, ouais » déclara Erus. « Bye ! »

Voldemort s'agita et vit le moment où son fils retrouva le blond et la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes. Ils allèrent rapidement trouver un compartiment. Voldemort regarda une dernière fois son enfant avant de s'éloigner.

-O-

Erus trouva un compartiment vide et Hermione sorti sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte Draco la regarda et elle dit:

« La dernière chose que je veux, c'est des marmots irritants qui viennent ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as même une fenêtre pour les jeter » dit gaiement Erus. « Ça pourrait te défouler de cette énergie. »

« Merci, mais je vais éviter, » dit Hermione. « Je suis sûr que l'idiot de directeur serait en mesure d'obtenir plus de détails à ce sujet et me jeter dehors. »

« Bon point, » murmura Erus. « Mais ce serait amusant, non ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit la jeune fille. « Mais laissons les choses comme ça quelque temps. »

« Pendant combien de temps ? » Demanda Draco. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne Pré-au-lard ? »

« Si c'est ce demi-géant qui nous emmène à Poudlard, j'étranglerais quelqu'un » dit froidement Erus. «Papa a dit que c'est un idiot. »

« Probablement un fan de Dumbledore, » ricana Draco. « Oh, je j'espère trouver quelque chose de vraiment moche au sujet de ce géant et le dire à papa »

« Qui dit que nous ne le feront pas ? » leur dit Hermione. « Je peux vous aider. »

« Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit » dit le blond, perplexe.

« Si il est avec Dumbledore, je ne l'accepterais pas, » dit la jeune fille avec les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose au sujet de tes parents ? » demanda Erus.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que Dumbledore est celui qui m'a laissé à l'orphelinat, » dit Hermione farouchement. « Je n'y retournerais jamais. Je vivrais dans les rues s'il le faut. »

« Le vieux fou t'y as laissé ? » dit Draco en jetant un sort de silence sur le compartiment. « Cela doit bien dire que tu es une sang pure, ou au moins une sang-mêlée. Pas moyen que tu sois une née-moldue. »

« C'est ce que j'espère » dit Hermione en regardant Erus.

« Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions de Poudlard, va nous aider pour la potion. » dit Erus.

« Tu le connais ? » dit la jeune fille.

« C'est mon parrain, » déclara Erus. « Lui et mon père sont amis. »

« Excellent »

-O-

Jusqu'à ce que le chariot de bonbons arrive à leur compartiment, les trois enfants débattirent sur l'école. Lorsque la sorcière frappa à leur porte, ils la déverrouillèrent et prirent un peu d'argent. Erus n'était pas friand de bonbons, ou tout du moins Voldemort ne le laissait pas en manger beaucoup, donc il était assez heureux avec les sandwichs que Fabella lui avait fait. Draco s'assit ensuite et dit:

« C'est de la nourriture de Fabella ? »

« Ouais » dit Erus « Et alors ? »

« S'il te plaît, je peux en avoir un peu ? » supplia le blond. « Ton elfe de maison est une cuisinière génial. »

« Elfe de maison ? J'ai lu à leur sujet, mais j'ai entendu dire que seuls des gens riches en ont » dit Hermione.

« Papa est un peu riche, on a quelques elfes de maison » répondit Erus. « Et oui Draco, elle en a fait assez pour au moins cinq personnes alors tu peux en avoir un. Tu en veux un, Hermione ? »

-O-

Ils mirent leurs uniformes environ dix minutes avant d'avoir atteint Pré au lard.

« Tu ne changes pas de chemise ?" Demanda Draco à Erus.

« Même pas en enfer, » répondit Erus. « C'est ma chemise préférée, et mon père me l'a donné. »

« Pourquoi dit-il qu'il l'a obtenu de son père? » murmura Hermione quand ils sortirent.

« Erus est un peu protecteur sur les choses que son père lui donne » répondit Draco. « Cet homme est un peu lui-même parfois, et Erus apprécie même les plus petits cadeaux que son père lui donne. »

Erus sauta du train et fit la grimace en entendant crier Hagrid:

« Premières années, ici ! Tous les premières années, venez ici! »

« Enfer sanglant, » dit Draco « c'est lui. »

« Vous êtes les plus proche » dit Erus tout à coup.

« Quoi ! » demandèrent les deux autres, ne comprenant pas le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

« J'avait dit que j'allais étrangler quelqu'un. »

« Erus, tu ne vas pas osez ! » dit Draco en reculant alors qu'Erus regardait sa gorge. « Je suis un ami, souviens-toi ! Ami ! »

Le garçon renifla et suivi les premières années.

« Il plaisantait ? » demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes.

« Aucune idée » répondit Draco en frissonnant. « Probablement pas, il ne faut pas avoir des ennuis avec lui, il fait peur quand il est énervé. »

-O-

Erus était assis, silencieux, alors que les bateaux traversaient le lac pour se rendre au château. Il était assis avec Hermione, Draco et un garçon maladroit qu'Erus reconnu comme un Londubat. Voldemort avait tué les parents Londubat pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit venu le chercher, mais le garçon n'accorda pas tellement d'attention à leur fils. Pourquoi le devrait-il ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au château et ils errèrent jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Si j'avais su que nous ferions une randonnée pédestre, » fit Draco d'une voix traînante « je n'aurais pas pris mes nouvelles chaussures. »

Hagrid regarda Malfoy, qui lui lança un regard furieux. Erus dit:

« Ne l'embêtes pas, Draco. »

« Mais j'aime ça », murmura Draco en foudroyant le dos de l'homme.

« Il est le foutu nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, une matière que le ministère a décidé que les premières années devaient avoir ! » siffla Hermione. « Je sais qu'il est un imbécile, tu peux le voir sur lui, mais mal se faire voir par un professeur va avec Dumbledore. »

Draco fit la moue, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de le fusiller une dernière fois.

-O-

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, une femme d'allure sévère les accueillit. Elle les conduisit dans une pièce et dit:

« Maintenant, vous allez attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Compris ? »

Certains marmonnèrent une réponse et elle continua:

« Vous pouvez utiliser ce temps pour vous rafraîchir. »

Le trio ricana quand leurs yeux atterrirent sur Ron, qui avait une tâche sale sur son visage. Le Weasley était devenu rouge vif. Elle se retourna et les laissa seuls pendant un certain temps. Des marmonnements éclatèrent et les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux. Erus se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit:

« La première chose que je vais faire est de demander à Severus au sujet de la potion. Sans que Dumbledore le sache. »

« Alors, le professeur de potions n'est pas de mèches avec le directeur ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Aucune chance, » déclara Erus. « Sev est fidèle à mon père, et mon père déteste Dumbledore. »

« Bien, » dit la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas encore testé le shampooing ? » continua le garçon.

« Non, » dit-elle. « Si je l'avais fait et que cela avait fonctionné, tu ne pense pas que les gars de l'orphelinat en aurait eu après moi ? »

« Bon point » murmura le garçon. « On dirait que je te l'ai dit souvent.»

« Tu l'as dit trois fois, je crois » dit Hermione.

« Bon débarras » déclara Erus et elle se mit à rire alors que Draco roulait des yeux.

« Maintenant tout le monde! » La sorcière que Erus reconnu comme la directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, était de retour. « Je vais vous conduire dans la grande salle, dans laquelle vous allez être répartit dans les différentes maisons. Les quatre maisons sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Lorsque vous serez réparties dans votre maison, vous y vivrez pendant vos années scolaires. Si vous réussissez, vous gagnerez des points pour votre maison. Briser les règles et être prit par un enseignant, vous perdrez des points. À la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus de points gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Maintenant venez. »

Elle les conduisit dans une grande salle avec quatre tables. La table d'honneur était pour les enseignants. Le professeur de métamorphose pris avec impatience un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau. Elle fit signe aux premières années de s'arrêter. Tout le monde regardait le chapeau, et Erus était impatient. Enfin, le chapeau chanta une chanson, mais Erus n'y fit pas attention. Au lieu de cela, il parcourut des yeux la table d'honneur. Il vit trois personnes qui le firent ricaner et presque sauter de haut pour leur jeter un sort. Potter, Black et Lupin. Bon débarras, l'année scolaire a été gâchée.

Il transféra son regard vers Severus, qui lui souleva un sourcil élégant. Erus haussa les épaules et hocha la tête vers les trois Maraudeurs. Severus regarda vers eux et sourit. Il roula des yeux vers le garçon, qui étouffa un rire. Apparemment Severus pensait la même chose.

La chanson se termina et McGonagall sorti un long parchemin.

« À présent, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez ici et le chapeau vous repartira dans une maison. »

Erus entendu vaguement Weasley dire quelque chose comme « Je pensais que j'allais combattre un troll » et le garçon aux cheveux de jais dû rouler des yeux. Où avait-il entendu ça ? La sorcière se mit à appeler des noms, et un par un, les étudiants vinrent être répartis.

« Granger Hermione ! »

Hermione s'avança et elle entendit deux « Bonne chance » de la part de Draco et Erus. Elle se rendit au chapeau et s'assit sur le tabouret. McGonagall plaça le chapeau sur la tête d'Hermione et immédiatement il cria:

« Serpentard ! »

Erus regarda Dumbledore, qui avait un regard confus sur son visage. Le garçon grogna contre le directeur; apparemment le vieil homme ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Hermione cependant, sourit et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

« Je pensais qu'elle serait à Serdaigle, » chuchota Draco.

« Je le pensais aussi » répondit Erus. « Mais elle est un peu trop démoniaque pour les pauvres Serdaigle. »

La répartition continua. Erus nota distraitement que Londubat avait fini à Gryffondor. Où chez ce pauvre garçon existait-il de la bravoure Gryffondor ? La façon dont il atterrit chez les impétueux et héroïque dépassait Erus.

"Peut-être à cause de la fidélité vers Dumbledore ? Non, ce serait le mettre à Poufsouffle... " les pensées d'Erus furent interrompus par l'appel du chapeau:

« Malfoy, Draco ! »

Draco s'approcha et s'assit. Le chapeau n'avait même pas touché sa tête qu'il hurla:

« Serpentard ! »

Draco se dirigea vers la table et rejoignit Hermione. Erus écouta Théodore Nott être répartie à Serpentard aussi. Pansy Parkinson était une copie parfaite de sa mère Mangemort et se retrouva également à Serpentard. Puis finalement:

« Jedusort, Erus ! »

Erus se dirigea vers le chapeau, tout en ignorant les regards des professeurs sur lui. Beaucoup d'entre eux devaient supposer qu'il avait un lien avec Voldemort. Il pouvait entendre ricaner le roux derrière lui tandis que le Weasley dit: « Jedusort... quel nom ridicule » et il fut tenté de bondir vers lui. Weasley était vraiment la personne la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le chapeau tomba sur ses yeux.

« _Oh, »_dit le chapeau après un peu de temps « _Tu es un garçon__tout à fait__intéressant. Une grande bravoure, mais pas tout à fait la même loyauté que la bravoure de Gryffondor.__Loyal à__ton__père, et__tes__amis, mais quelque chose me dit__que tu voudrais me mettre__à mort si je__te__plaçais à Poufsouffle. »_

" Oh vraiment ? " pensa Erus d'un ton sarcastique.

« _Oui vraiment. Tu as beaucoup de connaissances et une soif de connaissance, mais Serdaigle n'est pas vraiment ta véritable place.__Ne reste plus que__Serpentard avec leurs__ r__uses__et leur propre genre de fidélité. Ta fidélité est un peu comme la loyauté__de Serpentard, et tu as une grande partie de leurs traits. Tu as toutes les choses qui sont nécessaires pour les quatre maisons, de sorte que tu es à toutes les maisons. Appartenant à tous, et pourtant à aucun d'entre eux. »_

"Oh, arrêtez s'il vous plaît vos blabla " pensa Erus "J'ai faim et suis irrité. Placez-moi. Mais si c'est Poufsouffle, cette école n'aura plus de Choixpeau, je peux vous l'assurer."

_« Bon alors, pas Poufsouffle. Tu sera un fier membre_de ... »

« ... Serpentard ! »

Erus pris le chapeau et se leva. Il était sur le point de le donner à McGonagall quand il hésita. La sorcière semblait confuse, mais il l'ignora, les enseignants regardaient ainsi que le reste des élèves. Il regarda le chapeau et dit:

« Pour un vieux chapeau, vous parlez beaucoup. »

Il fourra ensuite le chapeau dans les mains de la sorcière. McGonagall crut entendre le rire du chapeau tandis que le garçon allait à la table des Serpentards se joindre à Draco et Hermione.

« Eh bien, il a pris un peu de temps » dit le blond.

« Ouais, il m'a ennuyé » déclara Erus.

« Que voulait-il ? » demanda Pansy, qui était assise à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes. « Pansy Parkinson au passage. »

« Jedusort Erus » dit-il en lui serrant la main. « Ce maudit chapeau dit que je pourrais aller dans toutes les maisons. »

« Dans toutes ? » Dit Hermione.

« Ne me demande pas » déclara Erus en frissonnant. « Juste la pensée qu'il aurait pu me mettre à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle me donne la chair de poule. »

Draco lui tapota l'épaule en sympathie. Erus prêta peu d'attention au reste de la répartition, en essayant d'ignorer un mal de tête à venir. Oh, il était déjà loin de la paix tranquille du Manoir Jedusor. Il n'entendit pas ce que Dumbledore dit, et fut donc un peu choqué lorsque les aliments apparurent. Il secoua la tête et pris son gobelet. Il avala un verre avant même de commencer à manger.

« Maux de tête ? » Demanda Draco.

« Ouais » répondit Erus en se frottant les tempes. « Ça va prendre un certain temps pour s'habituer aux bruits. »

-O-

Alors qu'Erus parlait à ses nouveaux camarades de classe, Dumbledore avait les yeux collés au garçon. Il ressemblait un peu à Tom et agissait même comme le garçon qui était devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le directeur avait regardé dans ses dossiers. La famille du garçon était venue d'Irlande, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas être lié à Tom Jedusort.

Severus observait le directeur, et vit que l'homme cherchait une réponse. Il ricana et ne put penser à la façon dont le vieil homme était facilement trompé.

Après le dîner, Dumbledore se leva encore une fois.

«Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! » dit-il avec un sourire. « Maintenant, j'ai des choses à vous rappeler. La Forêt Interdite n'est pas autorisé pour les étudiants sans aucun professeur, et je tiens à rappeler à l'ordre quelques élèves plus âgés à ce sujet. »

Avec cela, il lorgna les jumeaux Weasley. Erus regarda vers eux, et ils firent un sourire impuissant au directeur, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se retrouver dans la forêt quand ils n'étaient pas censés y être. Erus roula des yeux.

« Et cette année, le troisième étage est une zone interdite, sauf pour ceux qui souhaiteraient mourir d'une mort très douloureuse, » poursuivi le directeur. « Avec cela, le dîner d'aujourd'hui est terminé. Maintenant au lit ! »

« Mourir d'une mort douloureuse ? Cela ressemble à quelque chose que tu ferais à quelqu'un » dit le blond à Erus tandis que les autres de première année tournèrent les yeux vers le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

« La ferme, »répondit avec irritation Erus, « avant que _tu_ ne rencontre une mort douloureuse. »

-O-

Ils descendirent vers les donjons conduit par le préfet Marcus Flint. Contrairement aux autres maisons, les nouveaux Serpentards étaient calmes et marchaient docilement derrière l'étudiant plus âgé. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un portrait à l'image de Salazar Serpentard. Flint se retourna et dit:

« Il y aura un changement de mots de passe deux fois par trimestre, mais s'il vous plaît souvenez vous des bons. Celui que vous allez utiliser à partir de maintenant est Belladonna »

Il se tourna vers le portrait, qui hocha la tête et s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent par un couloir étroit et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards. C'était une longue salle éclairée par les cheminées. Le toit de la salle ne se voyait pas a cause de la trop faible luminosité et le toit semblait si élevé tout en se trouvant dans les donjons. Les murs était drapés dans les couleurs vert et argent de la maison Serpentard. Les canapés et fauteuils était d'une couleur vert foncé et avaient l'air très confortable.

Tout à coup, le portrait s'ouvrit une fois de plus et Severus entra. Flint se tourna vers les premières années et dit:

« Il s'agit de votre chef de maison, le professeur Severus Rogue. Traiter le avec respect. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec ferveur. Severus prit la parole:

« Je suis seulement venu pour voir si vous étiez à l'aise dans votre nouvelle maison, et j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de mes attentes. Montrez-leur leurs chambres, Marcus. »

« Oui professeur » répondit le cinquième année. « Vous partagerez vos chambres à trois, les filles avec les autres et les garçons les uns avec les autres. S'il vous plaît, choisissez vos colocataires à bon escient car vous passerez sept ans avec eux, et puis venez à moi. »

Erus et Draco tournèrent leur regard vers leur nouvel ami, Blaise Zabini, qui dit seulement:

« Allons-y. »

Draco se dirigea vers Flint et dit:

« Erus Riddle, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. »

« Cela a été rapide » fit remarquer Flint mais écrivit leurs noms tout de même. « Vous avez la première chambre à droite. Préparez-vous pour la nuit. »

« Oui, monsieur » répondit le blond et les trois allèrent vers leur nouvelle chambre tandis qu'Hermione, Pansy et Millicent Bulstrode semblaient d'accord pour partager une chambre.

Erus et Draco firent signe à la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes avant que les deux garçons ne disparaissent dans leur chambre.

-O-

Dans son lit, Erus écouta les respirations paisibles des deux autres dans la chambre, indiquant que Draco et Blaise étaient endormis. Cependant il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se redressa et sortit le médaillon. Il l'ouvrit et agrandi le miroir intérieur. Il murmura le nom de son père, et bientôt il montra le visage de Voldemort.

« Erus, » déclara son père « il est onze heures et demie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? »

« Impossible de dormir » répondit Erus. « J'ai pensé à te dire bonne nuit. »

« Comment était la répartition ? »

« Ennuyeuse », dit le garçon avec un gémissement. « Le choixpeau dit que je pouvais aller dans toutes les maisons, et pourtant dans aucune d'entre elles. »

« Et où as-tu été réparti ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Serpentard » déclara Erus avec un sourire. «Je suis plus Serpentard. »

« C'est mon fils, » dit Voldemort. « Qui partage la chambre avec toi ? »

« Draco et Blaise Zabini. »

« Zabini ? »

« Ils ne s'associent pas avec les Mangemorts ou le côté de la lumière » expliqua Erus. « Et sa mère est veuve maintenant. Ses maris ont l'habitude étrange de "mourir" en laissant de l'argent sale. »

« On dirait que c'est une gentille femme ... maintenant vas au lit. »

« Bien. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. Harcèle Severus pour moi. »

« C'est pas ce que je fait toujours ? »

-O-

Erus se réveilla à six heures et ne bougea plus pendant un long moment. Il réalisa qu'il serrait son médaillon et lâcha le collier. Il se redressa et poussa les couvertures de suite. Très vite, il se rafraîchi dans la petite salle de bain et s'habilla. Il mit ses livres d'école dans son sac quand Draco se réveilla.

« Tu te réveille trop tôt » déclara le blond avec un bâillement.

Erus ne répondit pas.

« Erus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien » dit le garçon aux cheveux de jais alors qu'il brossait ses cheveux humide.

« Tu mens, » déclara Drago quand il se leva.

« Je sais » dit Erus en ramassant son sac. « Je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune. »

Après cela, il parti. Blaise ouvrit ses yeux et dit au blond:

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

« C'est juste son moi du matin, » dit Draco vaguement. « Il n'aime pas les enfants en général, et la seule pensée de dormir avec deux d'entre eux dans la même pièce doit l'avoir brusqué. »

« Et tu as été avec lui pendant toutes ces années? » demanda le garçon en se levant.

« Il n'est pas si mal que ça » dit Draco en prenant ses habits. « Il n'a tout simplement pas l'habitude des enfants, il a grandi autour d'adultes. Je suis le seul enfant de son âge avec qui il a été ces dix dernières années. »

Blaise regarda le blond.

« Es-tu sérieux ? » demanda-t-il et Malefoy hocha la tête. « Quel genre de parents a-t-il ? »

« Parent, » coupa Draco. « Sa mère est morte. »

« Oh... »

« Ne parle pas d'elle en face de lui. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« As-tu envie de te faire tuer ? » Demanda Draco avec un visage impassible, alors qu'il regardait Blaise. « Si tu va lui en parler, au moins laisse-moi le temps de m'enfuir. Je l'ai vu en colère quelques fois, et je ne veux pas le revoir. »

Le blond laissa un Blaise béant lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Puis Blaise ferma sa bouche avec un clin d'œil et lui dit dans la salle:

« Effrayant... »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Merci pour tous vos review et j'attend les prochaine avec impatience


	6. message

Bonjours,

Désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de traduire alors a la place de l'abandonné j'ai pensé qu'une autre personne pourrais la reprendre si vous le voulez envoyer moi un message.

Merci et désolé de ne pas pouvoir la finir.

* * *

><p>SukiTaemin a recommencer la traduction et compte la continuer donc je vous renvois sur la page de la fiction.<p>

Vous n'aurez qu'a enlever les espaces

www . fanfiction s / 8794600 / 1 / A-Different-Life


End file.
